Reboot
Story 3 years after Fazbear Fright burned down and the traces of Freddy's Pizzaria are now ashes or in the hands of some collector,so that's the end?The owners of Freddy's are now bankrupt and all the traces of Freddy's are now just collectors itmes so no more Pizzarias can be built right?Well it seemed like the world didn't need to worry until an anonymous millionaire bought the rights to all the animatronics from Freddy's and built a new pizzaria in Seattle,Washington.The millionaire is also hiring a night guard and will pay 1,000 dollars a week!Then a really poor German immigrant named Julius Wexner took the job to pay his bills despite the warnings from locals. Cameras The Main Stage(Cam 1) Dining Hall (Cam 2) Party Rooms(Cam 3) Pirate Ship(Cam 4) Staff Room(Cam 5) Parts and Service(Cam 6) Fun Corner(Cam 7) Animatronics Rebooted Freddy R. Freddy looks like a fixed Withered Freddy with a slight color change,his body is now the color of milk chocolate brown and the details are now wheat colored.He is also slightly fatter and shorter.He also has a sister location endoskeleton inside him.He is active on nights 2-6 and moves rapidily in a haphazardly manner.He starts on Cam 1(The Main Stage). Rebooted Bonnie R.Bonnie looks more like Toy Bonnie but without freckles and a color change,he is now mostly Tyrian Purple and has a few spots with Electic Purple and is made from metal,not plastic.He is now sliightly taller and skinnier than Toy Bonnie.He now has a lavender guitar.His movement is slower than R.Freddy's and is more organized.He starts on Cam 1.He also has the FNAF SL Endoskeleton.Active on all nights. Rebooted Chica R.Chica looks like Original Chica but fatter.Most of her body is goldenrod and her feet and her beak are Orange Peel colored.Her bib now says "Be Yourself".Her cupcake is now Persian Pink and swirly with a pink tinted bottom and no candle.She moves slowly and unpredictably,overall she moves like R.Bonnie but sometimes she moves faster or may return to a pevious camera or go another way.Like you probably guessed she has a SL endoskeleton.She starts at Cam 1 and is active on all nights. Rebooted Foxy R.Foxy looks like a fixed Original Foxy with shorter fur on his sides and a longer snout.Most of his body(excluding pants) is Rosso Corsa colored and the rest(not pants too) is Maroon.His pants are now not torn and are the color of hardened lava.He doesn't have the hook anymore but instead has a pirate hat and a black pirate jacket(unzipped).He acts the same as the first game but he also takes a walk to Cam 5(Staff Room) from Cam 4(Pirate Ship).Active on nights 3-6 Rebooted Marionette ' Reboot Marionette is the least like the original marionette because,well let me just describe them.Their left leg is yellow and the right leg is red.Its arms have the same colors and its torso has the same colors but flip floped with red on the left and yellow on the right.It has Gold buttons and an oversized lava colored bowtie.It's head has the same 2 colors on the same sides as the torso and it's face isn't crying,but instead smiling.It will start at Cam 7 and will crawl into the vents at any time.If it reaches the office click on a small button on its bowtie to have it return to Cam 7,if you don't it will kill you.Active on all nights.' Sammy The Seal Sammy's lower body is a white tail of a seal,its upper body is the same as Freddy's but white and it's head is a white looks like Bonnie's head but without ears and completely white,he also whear glasses.He starts at Cam 1 and the goes into the vents.If he is in your room pull up the camera and wait for rustling sounds,that means he left.He is active on nights 2-4. Remi The Clown Remi's body has the same pattern R.marionete but Midnight Blue and Dark Green,his head is like Ennard's but can't open.He starts in Cam 3 and slowly makes his way to Cam 6 where he enters the vent.Then he exits in Cam 5 where he starts running.He is active on nights 1,2,4,6. Hardware Hardware is an animatronic that is made from metal but looks like he is made from wood.His body is similar to a male maniquinn and has a face like the original puppet's but without tears.He also is wearing a black bowler hat.He starts in Cam 6 then he goes to Cam 5 then he enters the vents,he exits in the office.When he is in the office you must click a button which is located where his nose should be.He is only active on night 8. 01010011 01010011 looks like Marionette's mask but its grinning and not crying.01010011 randomly appears instead of camera footage,if that happens pull down your monitor or else he will jumpscare you.He is only active on night 8. Nights Night 1:Average night. Night 2:Average night. Night 3:Average night. Night 4:Average night. Night 5:Gas leak in office(Can't close door for a long time.) Night 6:Last day for the week. Night 7:Custom Night(Playing as a different worker named Mary Cooper) Night 8:Alanimatronics are down except Hardware and 01010011(Still playing as Mary) Category:Games